


Castiel Comes Out

by dontbelasagnax



Series: It's Been 29 Years Coming 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), High School, M/M, Timestamp, everyone is gay and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/pseuds/dontbelasagnax
Summary: Coming out never goes according to plan.Timestamp forIt's Been 29 Years Coming
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: It's Been 29 Years Coming 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466629
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Castiel Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there should never be a shortage of coming out fics, so here's one! This fic is about as far from my own experience but we don't write realism in my household 👀  
> This is set before and after the events of [It's Been 29 Years Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629287) (it makes sense once you read lol). You could definitely read this if you haven't read It's Been 29 Years Coming, but some parts wouldn't make much sense.

Castiel was doing this. It would be okay. His family would be good with it—that he was _fairly_ certain of. If not, he always had his best friend, Dean. Yes, he could do this. 

Castiel cut off Jimmy, who was midway through saying something stupid, like how much he hated geometry. "I'm gay."

The room fell silent and Cas was okay with that. He understood his timing was a bit...awkward. Blurting out your sexual and romantic orientation at the dinner table might have been a wildcard. 

Gabriel cleared his throat. "That's great, bro—but what the _fuck_ does that have to do with Jimmy's annoying-ass math teacher?"

Ah, so he had made the right assumption about math. He was about to respond when Balthazar butted in. "I've often heard gays use the excuse of being gay for being bad at math."

"Well, I'm not completely straight and I don't use it as an excuse for being bad at math," said Anna.

Gabriel laughed. "Are _any_ of us straight?"

Jimmy, Michael, and Luc chimed in, asserting their straightness.

Gabriel waved them off and took a bite of green beans. "Yeah, yeah. Majority rules gay though, so get over your selves."

As Castiel watched his siblings bicker and banter as usual, he thought his coming out could have gone worse. 

~•~◇~•~

Cas was right. His coming out could have gone worse. And it did. 

~•~◇~•~

After school the next day, Cas talked to Dean's little brother's best friend, Charlie, while they waited for Dean and Sam to meet them at the Impala. They sat on the curb next to Baby.

"And that was that? They just went on with dinner like normal?" 

"Yes, well, as normal as our dinners together are."

"That's a given."

"But…I think it went really well."

Charlie snorted. "It went better than mine, that's for sure."

Cas softened. "Yeah." His smile was bittersweet. "You deserve better." 

"Thanks, dude." She stood up and swiped dirt off her butt. "C'mon, let's act like we didn't just have a Moment so this doesn't get any sappier."

~•~◇~•~

When Cas got home from school, the house smelled of baked goods…which could be either a good or a bad thing when your brother was Gabriel.

"Gabe?" he called as he dropped his backpack on the sofa. 

"Cassie! Get in here, I have a surprise for you!" 

_Oh no_ , Cas thought. He went to the kitchen anyway, against his better judgment. 

Gabriel stood behind the island counter, smiling maniacally, with a rainbow monstrosity in front of him. 

"What on _earth_ is that?" Cas asked, aghast.

If anything, Gabriel's smile got _bigger_. "I'm so glad you asked, Cassie. It's a four layer genoise sponge cake, soaked with lemon. It's filled with lemon curd and slices of strawberry; decorated with a swiss meringue buttercream and fondant."

"But why does it look like _that?_ " 

"Well, what does it say, big boy?"

Cas hadn't even noticed the lettering on top in white fondant, too distracted by the colors. He balked. "Gabe!"

He exploded in laughter. "I knew it would get you!" 

"That's not funny!" 

"It kinda-"

Balthazar walked into the kitchen. "Do I smell cake?" 

"Yes! Look at this masterpiece-"

"Monstrosity," Cas grumbled.

"-I made for Cassie!"

" _Hi Gay, I'm Gabe_ ," Balthazar read aloud. He laughed. "Pure genius, Gabe." 

"Right?!" Gabe looked so proud and Cas just wanted to die. "Hey, mister doom and gloom, why don't you _at least_ take a slice if you're gonna be a party pooper."

"...Fine." And, God, as much a Gabriel was an annoying brother, he was an equally amazing baker.

~•~◇~•~

Sixteen years later, Castiel recounted the story while cuddling Dean, his boyfriend, on their sofa. "...and that's my coming out story."

"I can't believe that's the first time I've ever heard that."

"I think I was just embarrassed by it. I do see the humor in it, now I mean."

"You told Charlie, though."

"Well, she's _Charlie_."

Dean shook his head with a smile. "Yeah, okay. I can give you that."

"So, what's your big coming out story?"

Dean poked him in his side. "You already know, you idiot."

"Oh, yeah! I remember now." Cas grinned. "I kissed you at your brother's wedding."

"Nuh-uh, I was totally the one that kissed you."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn it was the other way around."

"Nope."

"Does that count as coming out though? I mean, it's certainly a statement…"

"Who knows. That's what _I'm_ calling it, though." 

"Okay." Cas pushed himself up from Dean's chest so he could see him better. "Let me know if that changes." He kissed Dean. Softly. Just a quick press of lips against lips. "Okay?" 

"Okay." 

Cas settled back onto his pillow, Dean, and tried not to think about finals week coming up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this! I swear even just an emoji will brighten my day! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you want to see more of this 'verse, go ahead and subscribe to the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466629)
> 
> [Scream at me on tumblr!](https://dontbelasagnax.tumblr.com)


End file.
